A Mage, A Scientist, And a Dragon man
Hey, this is my second proper fic, and if you want to be part of it, ask!!! Also, in case you can't guess, I am Dragonofelder Chapter One: Why me? and Why them? "Wooowww!!!!" I yelled, falling down a dark tunnel into... Notch nows. One moment, I was making a Dark Matter Generator with some friends when I was blinedd by a white light. And now I was falling down a really deep hole... rats. Suddenly, I landed in dark room, where two guys were having a fight. "YOU SON OF A SILVERFISH," yelled the one in black robes, with purple eyes, "ZOEY DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!!" "ACTUALLY," yelled the one in goggles, "THAT NUKE WAS NEVER GOING TO BE ACTIVATED, I EVEN DISABLED THE REMOTE!!!" I stared at them for a few seconds, then I heard another voice in my head. "well they are idiots, are they not?" I looked around, for the source then it said, "dont bother, I only appear for business meetings." "Okay," I said, "so who are you?" "oh" the voice said, "I am notch" Okay, then I freaked out, I was like what the.... Notch... Hmm. "Anyway," He continued, "the two you see before you have anger issues." "Really?" "yes, and it is your job to teach them to work together" I gaped at thin air "Why me,"I asked, "Why them?" Notch sighed, and said "1, they need to work together to survive. 2, one is a mage, and one is a scientist, and you are both. 3, I like watching you puny people try to kill each over." "I am still here, you know," I muttered, but he heard. "indeed," his voice suddenly filled with power " now it is time to introduce you all." With a noise like a thunder clap, the two men were pulled apart. "SILENCE" commanded Notch. They fell silent not because the lord of all minecraft told them, but because they had noticed me. And they were pretty confused why a half dragon was in front of them. More on that later. "Well," said Notch, introduce your selfs to your guest. The black robed one smiled at me. "Hi, I am Rythian, and help me kill this scum bag." "Actually, goggle boy interrupted, " you should be helping me kill this "Mighty Mage." Oh and I am Duncan." "Okay," I said, trying to stop a fight, "I am Dragonofelder, and i am both a mage and a scientist." "good" said notch, now go and I will see you in the End" "wait" I started, still unsure of what to do, but suddenly, all three of us were in a wood, a long way from any of our homes" Well this was fun, say what you think in the comments, and ask if you want to take part. So long!!! (Actually do it on my page, comments are broken on my computer) Chapter Two: Bad position? Under statement! The instance we were teleported, Rythain and Duncan started fighting again. I sighed, rolling my eyes, and pulled them apart. "All right," I shouted over their insults, "Calm down, because as far as I can see we will be alone together for along time before we get to... anywhere." They stopped, but they still looked mad. "So," Duncan started, "Where do we go." I thought for a moment, looking around. Over the tops of the trees, I could see a mountain shaped like a hook. I recognized it. "Thats Hook's Hook over there," I told the over two, "I climbed it once..." I trailed of, because behind Hook's Hook, the sun was sinking. "Ookay, we need to build a shelter fast," I said turning to find Duncan punching Rythian in the face. I shoved him off. "hey," he said, looking ready to punch me in the face, but I held up a hand. " I am the only who knows where the nearest settlement is, and the general lay off land. If you kill me, you will get killed. Then what?" I pulled up Rythain, "Same for you." He looked at me sideways, then muttered, "you know, you seem familiar..." Then said louder "okay, I will follow you but I will add a bit off danger this trip." I looked at Duncan. He was watching the sun sink. "Fine, he said eventually, "But only because we are in a bad position." "Okay" I said, trying to sound braver then I was. "Lets get some wood." We started gathering wood, then i started to build a small shack. Duncan wandered off, while Rythain was interested with who I was. "so where is your house?" "Its out side a small town called Element, some of my friends live there." "oh," he said, as Duncan ran into view, "So they could look for you." Oh yeah i" said, as Duncan stopped before us panting, "Whats up Dunc?" He manged to gasp out a few words, but they sent shivers down my spine " Many... Creepers... this way... sh**," Then he collapsed. "Quick" i said finishing the roof, "Get him inside!" Rythain dragged him inside, then i blocked the entrance with wood. Just in time. I heard feet, the low hiss of a creeper. Me and Rythain were trapped in darkness, Duncan was out, and all i could say was "Bad position? Under statement! Finally my computer lets me edit. As you can see, the title will always be a quote from that chapter. Anyway, ask if you want to be in it, say what you think, and see you later. Chapter Three: It's a long story Rythain sat down on Duncan's face. I poked him off, and asked, "Why do you two hate each over again? Must have been somthing big for you to keep fighting." Rythain sighed, "Its along story." "We have along time," I answered back. He sighed again, then started to talk. "Me and Duncan... used to go on a server together, with alot of our friends. Strippin, Madie, Teep... Zoey... and Sjin. Sjin tried steal reasorces from Duncan's cheasts, so Duncan diestroyed his house. This started a fued, but me and the over people did'nt care. We had little fights from time to time. But this was differnt. They made weapons of mass disstruction, of both science and magic. But... Duncan did the worst. He made a nuclear reactor... and nukes." I nodded. Nukes could make serious damage to a world. Rythain continued. "In the final fight, where we were all hurt, Duncan set off two nukes, then Sjin took all the coolent cells out of Duncan's reactor. In the explsion... every one was scatterd. I reamember... flying through the air, Benji flying past me in a minecart the whole world in ruins... then, I was somewhere else. Somewhere interly new" "What?" I asked, "How could that happen?" Rythain shrugged, "My guess? The radiation mixed with the large amount of red matter in the area, and created a worm hole. We were scatterd, with nothing. But... I rebulit. I was joined by Zoey and Teep, and other people where there too. Duncan was joined by his friends Xephos and Honeydew, and Sjin by Sips. We all rebulit... but I knew it could happen again. So I started to prepre weapons, even when it made Zoey and Teep leave. But Duncan... wanted to be sure that I would'nt be a problem, so he put a nuke under my castle. I did not stop though, I tried to defuse it, but I had.... private problems. Zoey tried as well, when she returned, but.. she... failed... and it went off." Rythain turned away, but I knew, somehow, that he was crying. Well, this was sorta a explaing chapter, for people who dont know Dunc and Ryth's history. I think I got it right. So long! Chapter Four: Well, that wont be hard After Rythain told me his story, he went to sleep. I stayed up, hearing all the creepers and zombies walking round the hut. And endermen. Alot of endermen actually. More then usuall. I was thinking hard on our path to think it about though. By morning I knew what path we had to take. When Duncan and Rythain woke up, we took down the hut, as the wood would be useful, and then began to to walk towards Hook's Hook. Rythain lagged behind a bit, thinking, so Duncan moved up to talk to me. "So," he started, "Where are we heading to again?" "Well, Hook's Hook, but instead of going round we are heading towards an old tunnel, that goes straight through the mountain and to get to that we need to go through this forest, then a swamp, until we will reach the foot hills. Then, up!" "Well, that wont be hard," Duncan smiled, then Rythain tapped him on the sholder. "Can you see and enderman under that tree," he asked, looking slightly shaken. I looked at the tree. Nothing. "Rythain are you feeling all right?" I asked him, worried. "yes," he said to fast, "now lets get moving, we need to cover more ground." He walked off fast, then tripped. I looked at Duncan, but he just shrugged then helped Rythain up. I looked back at the tree. I still saw nothing.... except a few purple particles. I shived, for some reason, then ran after the others. I tried not to look back. We made good progress, and by night I could hear frogs croking. We had almost got to the swamp. We rebuilt the hut, then we went inside. Rythain fell asleep as soon as his head touched the floor, and Duncan said he would keep watch, so I went to sleep. And I dreamed. I was in a small room, like a lab, made of obsidion. A group of tanks were on the wall. I read the sign. It said "Human cross breeds" A light on one of the tanks turned red, and a enderman man that I had not noticed came and opened the tank. Out came a human... but coverd in scales. He fell onto the floor gasping, then looked up. I saw myself. Fun stuff, right? Next time, Luna and Star come into the story. And, just to point out, I know little about your personalitys, so I might get it wrong. Chapter Five: "Rythian and Duncan, Starfire223 and Luna Laufeyson" That day, we started across the swamp. Rythain was thinking, and Duncan was distracted with swating away the midges, so I heard them first. A splash sound, and a swear. I raised a hand to be stealthy. Not much luck, as Rythain and Duncan both said "What?" I sighed, then tensed as I heard the same noise. The others heard two. I climbed up a small spur of rock, and saw two girls, one dressed in ranger cloths, the other in a lab coat, like Duncan. She was stuck in a pool of water, her feet stuck in the mud. The other girl was trying to drag her out, saying "Next time, follow me when we go through a swamp Star." "I know, I know," sighed the other girl. "I hope Dragon is in this area, or my coat will have been ruined for nothing." "Good luck I am in the area then" I called down smiling. Both girls jumped up, but in Stars case that just made her sink a bit more. "Oh Notch," Luna, the ranger, "Help me out here Dragon." I slid down the rock, then rememberd Duncan and Rythain. "Guys you can come out now," I called over my shoulder as I ran to help. Duncan came out, saw Star, then looked at his feet, his face red. Rythain looked like he was trying not to laugh. Not much time to think on it, as I grabed Stars other hand and pulled with Luna, but Star was coming up slowly. I looked at Rythain and Duncan. "Help?" "Okay," Ducnan said quickly already moving forwad. He then fell in the water as well. Suddenly, something seemed to give way and Star poped out the ground. Both me and Luna fell back, but instead of helping us up, Star went a helped Rythain, who was shaking with laughter, to pull up a blushing Duncan. "We've been looking for you for 3 days," Luna told me. "We used jetpacks to get here, but they ran out, beacuse some body forgot to power them up." "I thought you did'nt enjoy it," Star asked, but Luna just smiled. "Rythian and Duncan, Starfire223 and Luna Laufeyson," I said gesturing, "Star and Luna, Rythain and Duncan." "Hey," they all said, but Duncan and Star mutterd it, looking at their feet. Rythain smiled, and Luna said "Comon, one of my old Hunting huts is in the area." By the time we got to it was night, so me and Luna decieded to wait until day to explain things. Rythain fell asleep immediately, but Me, Luna, Duncan, Luna and Star stayed up a bit. Luna was keeping watch out the window, and Duncan and Luna where sitting a bit apart, trying not to look at each over. I watched them for a bit, then feel asleep. I dreamed. I stood in a hall. Two people where in it. My old self, and another person. More Human then I was, but still ender blood was in his viens. I could feel it. A Enderman in purple robes came in, and me and the other being knelt. The Enderman drew a sword, then after a moments hesitation layed it on my shoulder and said "I name you Perficientes, as you will be the ending." He then placed the sword on the other persons shoulder, and said "And you are Magia, as you will deafeat them all with magic." He then reamoved the sword, and proclamed "I now set the words I have spoken as a prophesy, and they shall one day came true" He then lowered the sword and mutterd "In any form." He then left, leaving me and Magia alone. And I woke up. Google Translator is great. Shame they dont have the latin tranlation for Ender, but still.... So how am I doing on the personalitys so far? Chapter Six: So this is all we have. Great When I woke up, Duncan and Star were asleep, but Rythain was up and by the window with Luna. He made noticed I was up and put a finger to his lips, signaling to be quite. I crept to the window, and saw what they were looking at. A group of Endermen stood out side, milling about. That would be normal, if not for the fact that there was about 24. I ducked behind the window still, pulling the other two down. "What do you think they are doing here?" I asked. Luna shrugged, but Rythain looked uncomfortable. I looked at him, and asked "problem?" He sighed. Then said quietly "A long time ago I had some trouble with Endermen...and they have been hunting me scince. I thought I got away from them after Duncan and Sjin's fight, but they found me..." he looked at them outside, "and I was sure they would take longer this time, but they found me even sooner then before..." Luna looked confused, but I shook my head. Best wait so Star could hear it as well. A few minutes later, a series of teleport sounds were heard and the Endermen were gone in dawns first light. Duncan and Star got up soon after. Luna handed round some porkchops, then asked, "so can you tell us what is going on." I looked at Duncan and Rythain, but they both shrugged. So I told her and Star, from Notch up to meeting them. I left out Rythian's story, but once I had finnished he told them, leaving nothing out. As he explained what Duncan had done, I watched as Star went from shocked to hit-by-lightning shocked. Once he was finnished she would'nt even look at him. Duncan just lowered his head in shame. "So," Luna said once Rythain was done, "That is alot of stuff to go through, but we still need to get back to Element. Do you guys have any weapons." We shook our heads, so she dug through her inventory and found 2 stone swords, 1 iron pickaxe and 4 dark matter. Rythain raised a eyebrow when she pulled them out. "You carry dark matter around with you?" Luna shrugged, saying "I always carry some round, but I spent all my diamonds making them, so no sword." Rythain sighed, picking up a sword. "So this is all we have. Great" Duncan took the other sword, so I took the pickaxe. I had a few ideas of how to fight with one, but I had never out them into practice. "Well, lets go," Luna said, stringing her bow. She opened the door, and off we went. Chapter Seven: No time, just run Luna went first, followed by Rythain then Star, then me, with Duncan lagging behind. After a few minutes of walking he sped up to walk along side me. "Dragon," he asked, "you and Star are friends right." "Kinda, havent talked to her as much as someone like Gamer, but I still know a little about her." "You think she will calm down in a bit?" I chuckled. "Usally she is the one that calms everyone down, so it will take less then 4 seconds." "How long has it been?" I smiled. "4 minutes." Duncan sighed. "Could you talk to her, and see if she is still mad?" I nodded, and moved forward to talk with Star. She glanced at me, then kept looking forwards. "Dragon, " she asked, "you have been with Duncan for a bit, what do you think of him." Day ja vu, anyone? "From what I have heard, he seems good, but he just made some mistakes." "Big mistakes. I mean, he put a nuke under Rythain's castle" "Yeah, but just as warning. And he aparently disabled the remote." Star raised a raised a eyebrow, and a glint of hope was in her eyes. "Really" "Yeah why dont you ask him your self?" She hesitated, then murmerd, "Maybe, but still..." then she was intrupeted by, "Stop a moment guys." I ran up to see what was happening, and found Luna and Rythian looking at the ground. He crouched next to them, and saw something odd. Tracks... of villagers.But the closest village was miles away. What would a lone... I then realised that there was more then one set villager tracks, some of the tracks were even that of a child. Luna pointed in the direction we were going. "The tracks lead in that direction, so they may have been heading to the tunnel as well," Luna mutterd, "But why I cant tell." Rythain frowned. "Could their village be distroid" "No," I replied "the only village round here has aleast five Iron golems, no way they can be taken down. Unless..." Rythain suddenly shot up. "We need to move now." "What why?" Luna asked" "No time, just run" Short? yes, deal with it. Chapter Eight: Calm down guys... After running for quite a while, we stopped in a clearing. Every one but Luna and Rythain was tired out. "What...the nether...was that about?" Star panted out. Rythain looked back the way we came, thinking. "I thought... I thought I felt.... but no... I must have imagined it." "What?" Duncan asked, gathering back his breath. "You made us run all that way... beacuse you "felt" something? Honestly, this is magicans for you." "HEY!" yelled Rythain and Luna. "Calm down guys..." I started but Rythain mutterd "Like your science can do better. All it does it distroy and make you opped." Opped was the trem for someone how has really powerful armor and weapons, and also meant cheater and hacker. Duncans eyes filled with rage. "Your magic is just as bad. It lets you get anything, from one diamond too a hundred diamonds in the blink of an eye. And dont get me started on the power items. Your the opped ones, or you were before Blackrock was blown up thanks to Zoey's stupid..." He never finished that, as Rythain punched him in the mouth. He staggerd back, wiping blood from his mouth. "Is that all you got, noob." Rythain howled with rage and ran at Duncan, but he was ready and stepsided, slapped Rythain on the back as he ran past so he fell onto the floor. Duncan laughed... until Rythain got back up and came at him with his sword. "Hey!" I said comming between them. Rythain tried to stab Duncan under my arm, but I used my pick to wrench away it away. "Both of you need to grow some brain cells. Rythain, Duncan has a point magic is stronger. Duncan... truthfully I felt something as well back there, so lay off." I looked at both of them, then turned to Luna. "How close are we too the tunnel now?" "She pointed up. "Its right there." FIGHT. FIGHT FIG-oh hey... short again, but we have a new laptop that I want to cheak out. ' Chapter Nine: Ambush! A unlit torch was on the side of the tunnel wall, but Star had some flint and steal, so I could light it. I held it up, and saw that the tunnel went on until darkness took it again. Hisses and groans came from within, red eyes were in the darkness, and a fowl smell wafted out of it. And... we had to go through it. Great. Just Great. "Well, lets go," Luna said, taking the torch and moving down the tunnel. Duncan followed, then Star. I looked back and saw Rythain at the entrance, looking down back into the swamp. I put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" He looked at me, sighed and said, "maybe." He then ran down the tunnel after the others, and I followed. Minutes later, we had meet not one mob, not even a spider. Odd. Suddenly Luna stopped. I could see why. A ravine, with a bridge, a one block wooden bridge. Yay. "I'll go first," Luna said, and moved across the bridge. Halfway across, a arrow missed her. Two skelington appeard on the over side, and zombies, while spiders started climing from up from the darkness. Oh dear. "Ambush!" Duncan cried. I felt a chill on my neck. "Which means...." A creeper hissed behind me. Meep. BOOM. I flew into Rythain, knocking him over. Blackness came over me. ''I was in a court yard of ender stone. My past self; Perficientes, and the the ender human, Magia were fighting, throwing purple lightning, creeper runes and chunks of the courtyard it self at each other. Magia dissaperd in purple smoke, and reaperd behind me, but I jumped, teleported mid air and landed in a nook in the wall. I sent a bolt of energy at Magia, but he moved away and threw a fireball. I dropped from the nook and the fireball exploded above me. As I landed, Magia teleported in front of me and grabed me by the neck. He held me up, and gatherd purple energy in his first. "Stop." The voice reverded around the courtyard. Magia dropped me, and we both stood still, listing to the voice. "You both have great magical potential, as Lord Black told me. His prophesy will come true in our favor, and we shall... well, you need not know yet. But soon, both of you will be put to the test. Keep training, keep learning more spells, keep serving me, the last of the Ender rulers." So yeah... propes if you can work out who Magia really is.... bye..... Chapter Ten: What am I? My vison zoomed forwards, then slowed. I saw me and Magia, in front of a portal with the endermen who must be Lord Black. He handed both of us a obsidion sword. "Your mission is to reacover the artifact, slay it's stealer then return. You may kill who ever gets in your way. Now, go! I jumped into the portal followed by Magia. Blackness shot through with purple streaks. Suddenly a white flash, and I landed in a outside a village. Magia landed beside me, blinking in the light. We were standing in front of a village. Testificates ran inside their huts, and a human walked towards to us. "Who the nether are-," he managed before Magia sent a lightning bolt into his cheast. He crumpled, and I stepped over him. I walked into the centre of the town, and I saw two humans in iron armour walking towards me. I slammed my foot into the floor, and a shockwave threw them off their feet. I walked towards them, and stabbed one as he stood up. His body dissolved on the blade, and the second stood up. A girl. She swung her blade, and when I blocked her blade shatterd. She backed up, but I puched her and she flew into the side of a building, which collapsed on her. '' ''Swords clashed, and I walked back into the centre. Magia was fightning with a diamond wearing human. Magia blinked behind the human, and kick him into the dirt. He stood up and shouted, "The Ender rulers will never take minecratia! I will die before that happens! You are nether spawn! You don't-gurk!" Sword to the neck. I watched his body disolve inside his armor. Somethig fell from his pocket. I picked it up. A Ender Eye. I nodded to Magia, and he summned a fireball. He threw it into the air, where it exploded and soon all the houses were a flame. "All this for one thing," I thought. "What am I?" Then I was back in the tunnel. As we can see, both Magia and past me are powerful.... so what changed? Chapter Eleven: Bout time you woke up Someone threw water on my head, and I woke up gasping. "Bout time you woke up," someone familler said. I grinned. "Gamer!" "Yep," he said pulling me up. Gamer was one of my best friends, along with Lightning, who I spotted bandaging Star's arm. Duncan was out, and Rythain and Luna were missing. Gamer noticed I was looking confused. "We found the others fighting of mobs in the tunnel. We helped them, until, Duncan is it, got knocked out. We retreated to this cave, and blocked it off. Luna and Rythain went to scout ahead. You okay?" "Yea... just a little dizzy." I sat down, as Duncan began to stir. Gamer went over to him, leaving me to my thoughts. The visions I had while knocked out, and before on this journey, were of my past, I was sure. My first memory was waking up in a cave. After I got out, I was found by Gamer outside Element, and he convinced the others to let me stay, something they never regretted. I was a master at all magics, and took to scince like a creeper to TNT. I had helped them rebuild the town twice, and saved all their lives more times then anyone could count. And all that time, I never knew were I was from. Now I did, but I knew there was more. Alot more. I heard noises from the far end of the cave, and I stood up shakerly. I sighed and slid back down the wall a Luna and Rythain, both badly scared walked out of the darkness."There is a wayout, but it's blocked by a really big rock," Luna said, "we need everyone to move it." She crouched by Star. "You okay?" "As fit as Blaze in lava," Star joked, then winced as she moved her arm." But I wont be moving any rocks for a while." "Leave that too me," Duncan said standing up. Lighting, Gamer, and Rythain all rolled their eyes. We walked down the tunnel for a bit, until we got to a huge stone. Duncan tried to move it, but failed, so we all helped. Slowly it budged, then with it came free... and began to roll down a hill, which would be okay, if not a group of wooden buildings were in the way. "Oh Nuts," I muttered runing after the stone, trying to stop it. To late. CRASH! The stone a large hut, which broke ito bits, and someone yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?" Kalse was not happy. '''More people! Yay.... Chapter Twelve: We all work together to survive Kalse1229 was definatly not happy. When I skidded to a stop in front of him, he looked like he wanted to murder me. "What...the Nether...was that?" "Er...a rock that was blocking our way out?" "That then rolled down the hill and smashed our generator room." Oh dear. That ment no power. "Well, at least we found Dragon," Luna said, when she finally got down the hill with the others. Gamer and Lightning started looking through the wreckage for what they could salvage, while I introduced Rythain and Duncan to Kalse and Guardian of the Guard, or just Guardian. "Guardian and Astro, who is not here, are both artists, while Kalse writes stories. Redharlow95 and Luna are our hunters, and Imac1999 and his younger brother SpartanDory are scientists, along with Star. That leaves me, Lightning and Gamer as mages, well actually we all have skills in both. We all work together to survive, and we do a good job at it too." "So, are Astro, Red, Imac and Spartan also looking for you?" Duncan asked. Guardian nodded. Red and Astro went into the forest, to see if they could find any tracks, and Imac and Spartan went towards the flatland. We did give them communicators, but with out power..." he gusted helplessly. "How long would it take to rebuild the generators?" Duncan asked Gamer, who glanced over at the small pile he and Lightning had collected. "A while I think. Imac and Spartan usually are good at this sort of thing..." Duncan grinned. "So am I." He walked over to the scrap pile and started examining the pieces. "Gamer, can you rebuild the hut?" "Sure, I have some wood." "I'll help Lightning said, pulling out blocks. "Star, start building the generators and bat boxes again. I'll work out were to put them. Rythain, go do something useful." "Hahaha..." Rythain muttered, as Duncan started marking out spots. "Comon, I'll show our magic room," I told him. Kalse went to try and get the radio working anyway, and Guardian wanted to finish a drawing. Luna decided to tag along with us. The magic hut was a actually a tower, made from mossy cobble stone. Inside, brewing stands bubbled on dark matter furnaces, and energy condensers were connected to anti matter relays and energy collectors. I opened a chest and rummaged around inside. "Luna, were did my stuff go? I remember I left it in here...ah" I pulled out a sapphire sword, a Philosopher's stone and a Volcanite amulet, and a small, green book. Rythian whistled when he saw it. "An Alchemical Tome? Those are rare." I nodded. "It's been a huge help. I've used it to find items that every one else never knew about. I had it on me when I first appeared around here." Rythian frowned. "Wait, you appeared randomly as well?" "Yeah... I just appeared in some caves under ground, with only this book. How about you?" Rythian frowned. "On the first server... Teep, my dinosaur friend was inspecting his quarry when he spotted a cave with light. When he went down it, he found me and a small purple stone. He brought me to the surface, woke me up and let me stay. I helped him around, and got to meet the other server members, who at first did not trust me, but they came too. I never learnt how I got in that cave." "So, both of you appeared in a cave, with no clue who you were and and nothing but one item each?" Luna muttered thinking. We nodded. Suddenly, we heard Kalse shout, "I got it working! If I forgot anyone, please say. Neena and Creepes, will add you as new people. Byes! Chapter Thirteen: I repeat, we are being attacked Kalse was sat in the radio room, toggling the frequency. A battery was hooked up the radio. "I just contacted Red and Astro, to tell them Luna and Star found you Dragon. I'am trying to contact Imac and Spartan now." Kalse turned the second dial, and the radio blared to life. "Hello? Hello?" "Imac," Kalse confirmed. Luna took the mic. "Imac, me and Star found Dragon, you can-" "Guys, we are being attacked. I repeat, we are being attacked. Spartan is hurt, and we are running out of arrows and food." Luna glanced at Kalse, both looked concerned. "Imac, were are you? Are you still on the flat lands?" "Yeah, a few miles from the mountains. We found an old abandoned watch tower, but we are surrounded." I grabbed the mic. "Hold on Imac, we are coming to help." "Thanks Dragon, just make sure... Spartan, how did that one get through? Spartan, get behind m-" A sound like an angry wolf, then the radio went dead. We were all silent for a minute, then Luna turned to Kalse. "Kalse, try and get Red back, and tell him to meet us at the edge of the mountains. Tell him Imac and Spartan are in trouble. I'll go, will you guys?" Kalse, me and Rythain nodded. "Give me a few hours, and I'll have all I need."Luna nodded. "Go now" Rythain ran back to the magic room, while me and Luna ran to tell everyone else what was happening. They all said they would come, but Luna wanted them to stay, as the force attacking Imac and Spartan might find the town. Duncan said once the generator room was back up and running, he would make some tech weapons. Star would help him, while Gamer and Lightning would make defenses. An hour later, me, Luna, Kalse and Rythain were outside the town, getting ready to go. I had my sword, my magic items, iron armor and a bow. Kalse had a nano saber and a laser pistol, Luna her bow and two archer swords and Rythain a dark matter sword, a Volcanite amulet, and a Archangel's Smite, a ring that fired arrows. We all had food, blocks and potions of health. Lightning and Gamer came to see us off. "Try not to die out there," Gamer said to me, handing me a map. I nodded, and looked at the map. We had really far to go before we got too the flat lands. Still, Imac and Spartan needed our help. I turned to the others. "Lets go!" Who could be attacking Imac and Spartan? Could they be connected to Dragon's past? Find out, at the Battle of Dolan Tower. Chapter Fourteen: Daja Vu, anyone A few miles from the town, we stopped for a rest. Kalse sat down a took out a story he was writing, while Luna climbed a tree to see if she could spot anything. Rythain started to meditate, while I read my Alchemical Tome and started reading it. I had been looking at a power item called a Watch of Flowing Time. I was looking at how to craft it, when Luna slid down the tree. "Something is coming," she whispered, grabbing her swords. We all got up, drawing our weapons. I heard a snuffling sound, heading towards us. Then a felt something, like dread, but also familiarity, like I knew the thing I was dreading. Rythain stiffened at the same time. "Run." "Wha-" "Not time, just run" Daja vu, anyone? We ran through the forest, with the thing behind us. No... more then one thing. Multiple things, all charging through the forest. Rythain held his Volcanite amulet with one hand, and held his other hand held out. A red ball appeared in his hand, and he threw it over his shoulder. I looked back to see the ball hit a tree, and instantly lava appeared, setting the tree on fire. "How did you do that?" I yelled at Rythain. "These are not only for protection", he said, throwing another. This time I heard a howl of pain behind us, meaning he had hit something. Suddenly, we ran out into a clearing. Luna and Kalse skidded to a stop, and I could see why. More of the things had come round the side, and now were in front of us. I could what they were now. They were huge, black dogs with huge amounts of sharp fur, with claws that looked like obsidian. Purple eyes gleamed with animal intelligence, as the monsters stared at us, with drool coming from their mouths. "Ender Hounds," Rythain muttered. Luna drew back her bow, Kalse had his saber in one hand and his laser pistol in the other. Rythain swung his black matter sword round into a guard stance. I readied my own blade, then one of the hounds howled, and fell to the floor. The other hounds looked confused, then Luna shouted, "ATTACK!" Sorry for missing last week Chapter Fifteen: A Cowboy, A Spaceman, A Fairy... and a Creeper boy Black claws reached for my face as a Ender hound sprung at me, but I dodged under them. The hound crashed into another that was fighting Rythain, and the two rolled away. I ran to Rythain. "You okay?" I asked. He nodded, wiping purple blood from his blade. "Okay, but the Hounds just to keep coming." We both ducked as a Kalse shot a laser beam a hound, vaporising its paw. Rythain charged it, and with a swing cut off it's leg. I looked round to see Rythain was right, there were just to many. However as I watched, a number of hounds seemed to get hit by something, then die. I wonderd what it was. Suddenly I heard a howl behind me, and I doged to the side to a avoid the hound. As I did, I saw a blur of motion, zoom past my face. The blur hit the hound, and it staggerd back, then fell. I looked the way the blur had come from, and saw on top of a tree, a slight glint of a gun barrel. "Red," I breathed. Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the clearing. I turned to see a green skined boy standing in the centre of a creator, surrounded by dead hounds. "Hi," he said. From behind him came a man holding a laser rifle in a white space suit, and a girl with wings, holding a fairy wand. "Astro and Neena!" yelled Luna, "You took your time!" "Do you want our help?" Astro yelled, firing at the hounds. "Yes!" "So stop complaining!" Neena zipped past me, shooting blast of light from her wand, which decimated the hounds, who took the hint and reatreted. Soon the clearing was quite. Red climed down from his tree, and walked over. "Well that was a barrel of fun, eh partners?" Rythain blinked. "Your....a cowboy." Red had his pistol out and pointed at him in two ticks. "Got a problem, punk?" I stiffled a laugh. "Rythain, meet Redharlow95, our guman, Astro, the second artist, Totallyneena, wood land protector, and..." I thought for a few moments. Luna came to my rescue. "...and Creeper195, creeper clan leader. I did'nt know you and Neena were traveling with Red and Astro." Creepes shrugged. " Ask Neena, it was her idea I came along." "I felt something dark," Neena said, shivering, "something dark moving through the wood. I went looking, and visted Creepes to see if he had heard anything. Red and Astro arrived a few minutes after, they had just recived you message." Red took up the story. "I asked Neena to come help us, and she agreed, and brought al'ong Crees as well. We spo'ted you guys from that hill over there, and came to help. Jus' in time too." "Well, as long as those things are out there, I don't want to be wandering around in the woods, as it is getting dark. Let's make camp here, Red and I will be on first watch. We made camp, and we sat around a camp fire as it got dark. A while after, a creeper came out of the forrest, and began talking to Creepes, who looked worried. After it left, he said "Most of the hounds have left the area, but a few are still around. I don't think they will attack us, but I want to now were the others have gone." My eyes began to close, and Neena noticed. "You go to bed Dragon, we'll wake you up if something happens." I nodded, and fell asleep were I sat. Well, Neena and Creeps are in the story now, and school is nearly over for me. Yay Chapter Sixteen: But to what end, none do know I stood in a hall of obsidian, with Magia. Nothing moved, apart from the moving tail of the dragon in front of us. It was huge, bigger then a house, with night black scales and shinning spikes on its back. Purple eyes filled with power looked down on us. The Ender Dragon, last of the Ender Rulers. She looked down on us, and I could not read her expression. "You two have served me well, returning this artifact." She opened her paw, and the Ender Eye we had killed for hovered there. Closing her paw, she continued, "Both of you are true Ender warriors, fit to lead the legions of darkness. But you still have many, many tests before that time. Now, leave me. Both me and Magia left, and the Ender Dragon turned to a ender man in the shadows. "See, they are more loyal then you yourself Lord Black. How can you still believe your prophesy will not end in our favor?" Lord Black stepped out of the shadows. "Two of half-blood, man and end, shall be the end. But to what end, none do know. Even the prophesy says that none knows the outcome of it, let alone you my queen. It was rash to order the creation of half breeds with science, even rasher to give your own DNA to create one of them." The Ender Dragon's eyes flashed dangerously. "You would do well to guard your black tongue, least I cut it off. My plan shall work. And if it does not, I will make sure we have a second chance, believe me." Lord Black nodded, then left. Short one ''Okay, this series has sort of been canceled, sorry every one '' Category:FanFic Category:Dragonofelder